Querelle de frères
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Gilles avait gardé sa jalousie et sa colère en lui pendant des années, et maintenant qu'il pouvait les décharger sur son frère, ça lui faisait étrangement du bien.


_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-huitième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Décharger". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP !_

* * *

Décharger toute sa colère et sa haine sur ce frère qu'il jalousait lui avait fait du bien, au début. C'était très curieux, mais lui hurler dessus, pointer du doigt son inconséquence et sa vanité, les risques inconsidérés qu'il leur faisait tous prendre, tout cela soulageait un peu son coeur alourdi par le ressentiment. Bien sûr, il le détestait toujours. Mais, quelques jours plus tôt, avant qu'il ne franchisse le lit de la rivière, et qu'il se présente comme étant "Robin de Locksley", Gilles n'aurait jamais cru le voir un jour. Ni l'approcher, ni lui parler. Il était le riche fils d'un seigneur respecté, occupé à la chasse, aux expéditions et aux plaisirs mondains, alors que lui n'était qu'un paysan, bien heureux déjà lorsqu'il trouvait un bout de pain à se mettre sous la dent, ou un coin pas trop humide pour passer la nuit. Leurs deux mondes n'entraient jamais en contact, alors pourquoi le feraient-ils, eux ?

Et voilà qu'il se trouvait derrière lui, perché sur un arbre abattu, lui reprochant vertement d'avoir déclenché une guerre perdue d'avance entre eux et le shérif. Robin se retourna, le visage sale et couvert de terre, et lui répliqua que c'était déjà la guerre. C'était un homme détestable, mais c'était son frère qui lui parlait, son frère dont les yeux, bleus, étaient fichés dans son regard vert. C'était son frère qui était là, à quelques pas de lui, même s'il ignorait qu'ils étaient frères et que lui le haïssait.

Robin se redressa comme le seigneur imbu de lui-même et arrogant qu'il était, et se déclara leur chef, sans aucune gêne, avec une morgue certaine. Les autres hors-la-loi le fixèrent, médusés, et Gilles écarta les bras en un geste d'incrédulité et d'exaspération. Leur chef ! Vraiment ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Mais, au fond de lui, une petite voix murmura quand même _"Ça veut dire qu'il va rester"._

Quelques jours après, lorsque les habitants du village voisin débarquèrent dans la forêt, perdus, désorientés, choqués par la destruction de leur village de la main des hommes qui recherchaient Robin, une colère brûlante s'empara de Gilles. Ainsi donc, cet imbécile pensait pouvoir se servir d'eux dans sa querelle avec le shérif, les exploiter en quantités négligeables, comme les pauvres paysans qu'ils étaient, gâcher leur vie par arrogance ? Une nouvelle fois, le jeune homme déchargea sur son frère toute son indignation, sa rancœur, son exaspération de les voir ainsi profiter d'eux comme s'ils n'étaient rien. Robin mit un terme à la querelle en l'humiliant devant les autres, Gilles tenta de le poignarder, son aîné fit tomber le couteau en lui transperçant la main d'une flèche, et dès lors le jeune voleur évita soigneusement de l'approcher trop près. Ou, quand il le faisait, et qu'il crachait son venin sur lui, il le faisait avec prudence, se préparant toujours au pire. Il ne pouvait plus l'approcher normalement comme aux premiers jours, et à sa grande surprise, cela le peina.

Des mois plus tard, alors qu'il revenait au camp pour livrer Robin au shérif, sa colère et sa rancœur explosèrent une nouvelle fois. Mais Robin, irrité par les évènements catastrophiques des heures précédentes, le mariage forcé de sa belle avec le cruel shérif et la promesse de pendaison de leurs amis, lui tint tête, chercha à en savoir plus, car sans doute il avait un besoin, injuste et primaire, de s'en prendre à quelqu'un. Gilles hésita, mais il avait tellement attendu pour décharger sa jalousie sur cet homme préféré par leur père, qu'il le lui dit :

_"Notre père t'aimait plus que moi !"_

Et cette fois, ces mots remplis d'amertume, mais surtout de douleur, ne lui apportèrent ni désintérêt, ni flèche dans la main. Ils lui apportèrent une main qui balaya ses cheveux, un regard choqué et brillant, rempli autant de larmes que d'amour, des doigts autour de son visage, une poitrine sous sa joue. Stupéfait, car il n'aurait jamais cru que cela arriverait, Gilles se retrouva dans les bras de son frère. Et il faillit se mettre à pleurer.

Que décharger ses sentiments de colère, de jalousie, de rancœur et de douleur lui donne une famille, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Que ça apaise son coeur pour un moment, oui, que ça le calme pour toujours, non, non, ça avait presque été trop beau pour exister. Et pourtant, c'était vrai.

Et maintenant, décharger sa frustration et son indignation, qui du reste n'en étaient plus vraiment, sur son frère, ce n'était plus quelque chose qui lui faisait mal au coeur, qui faisait bouillir son sang dans ses veines. Au contraire, c'était quelque chose qu'il aimait bien. Oui, aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, il aimait bien se chamailler avec Robin, maintenant.

"Quand on passe des heures à se préparer le matin, on évite de la ramener !

-Moi au moins, je ne ronfle pas !"

Oui, songea Gilles en souriant discrètement. Oui, c'était bon.


End file.
